HalloweenParty
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Cat throw a party on Halloween night. They invite Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Trina, Sinjin, Dice, and Nona. Crossover between Sam & Cat, Victorious, and IT. Rated T for constant swearing. This is a 1 hour Halloween special.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam you ready for our Halloween Party tonight?" Cat asked

"Yeah. I got everything ready. Chips, dip, soda, and wine." Sam said.

"Dice you ready?" Cat asked.

"Hell yeah I am." Dice said.

"Wait, who's all coming?" Sam said.

"Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Trina, Sinjin, and Nona." Cat said.

"Oh. I met Jade and Robbie but I don't think I've met your other friends." Dice said.

"Well you'll like the others. They're cool." Cat said.

"Okay." Dice said.

(Oven Dings)

"Pizza's done." Sam said.

"You made pizza?" Dice said.

"Yeah. Pepperoni." Sam said.

"Sam can you make cheese pizza too?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat." Sam said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"So when are your friends going to be here?" Dice said.

"Soon." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hey everyone." Nona said.

"Hey Nona. Cat said.

"I brought soda over for the party." Nona said.

"Good. Set it on the table." Sam said.

"Okay." Nona said.

Chapter 2

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"It's open." Sam said.

"Hey everyone." Tori said.

"Hello." Robbie said.

"Sup." Andre said.

"Sup." Beck said.

"Hey." Jade said.

"Yo." Sinjin said.

"Hi." Trina said.

"Hi guys." Cat said.

"Who's the kid with the great thick hair?" Tori said.

"Tori, Andre, Beck, Trina, and Sinjin, this is my and Sam's neighbor Dice. Dice these are my other friends Tori, Andre, Beck, Trina, and Sinjin." Cat said.

"Hi." Dice said.

"Sup." Andre said.

"Hello." Beck said.

"Hi." Trina said.

"Hello." Sinjin said.

"What's up." Tori said.

"You have nice hair." Andre said.

"Thank you." Dice said.

"Cat I guess this is your Nona?" Tori said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Valentine. I'm Tori." Tori said.

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Nona if you want." Nona said.

"Okay." Tori said.

Chapter 3

"Anyone want anything to drink? We have soda and wine." Sam said.

"I'll have soda." Tori said.

"Me too." Andre said.

"I'll also have a soda." Beck said.

"So will I." Trina said.

"I'll have a soda as well." Sinjin said.

"Okay. Jade you want anything?" Sam said.

"I'll have some wine." Jade said.

"Okay here you guys go." Sam said.

"Sam could I have a glass of wine?" Cat said.

"You want to have wine?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Are you sure?" Dice said.

"Yes. If Nona's okay with it." Cat said.

"Sure Cat. You can have a glass of wine." Nona said.

"Here you go Cat." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Do you like the wine?" Jade said.

"Yeah it's good." Cat said.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Sam said.

"Yeah but I think I need to lie down in my bed for awhile." Cat said.

"Okay Cat." Sam said.

"Do you think she's okay?" Jade said.

"I'm sure she's okay, Jade. She's just not like the rest of us." Sam said.

"Sam's right. Cat's different than the rest of us." Tori said.

Chapter 4

"Hey Cat you doing okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah I just needed a nap." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hello anyone need some balloons?" Pennywise said.

"Why the fuck is the IT clown here?" Dice said.

"Sir we don't want balloons." Cat said.

"Do you want to play?" Pennywise said.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"Man your pushy. I'll kill you first." Pennywise said as he sucks Sam up.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed.

"SAM!" Cat yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jade yelled.

"Another pushy person. You're next." Pennywise said.

"No get the fuck away from me." Jade said but is killed by Pennywise.

"NO!" Cat yelled.

"Everyone get in my car." Tori said as they run away.

"I can't believe Sam and Jade are dead." Dice said.

"I didn't know that clown was real." Trina said.

"Me either." Tori said.

"I thought he was just a character from the IT movie." Andre said.

"Me too." Nona said.

"I can't believe my girlfriend is dead." Beck said.

"That clown is going to pay." Robbie said.

"Hell yeah he is." Sinjin said.

"He's also going to pay for killing Sam." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"Did you think you could get away from me?!" Pennywise said.

"How the fuck did you get here?" Trina said.

"I have ways." Pennywise said as he sucks up Trina and Sinjin.

"AHHH!" Trina and Sinjin yelled.

"Trina! Sinjin!." Tor yelled.

"Leave us alone!" Beck yelled.

"Never!" Pennywise said as he kills Beck.

"BECK!" Cat yelled.

"Everyone get out of the car!" Tori yelled.

(Car explodes)

"Now Trina, Sinjin, and Beck are dead." Cat said.

"Why is he doing this?" Dice said.

"I don't know Dice." Cat said.

"We need to kill that clown before he gets all of us." Nona said.

"Good luck granny." Pennywise said as he chops off Nona's head.

"NONA!" Cat yelled.

"Run!" Robbie yelled.

"I can't believe Nona's gone." Cat said crying.

"Cat I know you're upset. We all are, but we need to find a way to kill that clown." Dice said.

"Dice is right, Cat. We need to kill Pennywise." Robbie said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"It's going to be okay, Cat." Andre said.

"Okay." Cat said.

Chapter 6

"So how are we going to stop that clown?" Dice said.

"We just got to kill him." Tori said.

"I'd like to see you try." Pennywise said.

"Get away from us." Tori said.

"Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Pennywise said.

"Okay. I'll play Truth or Dare." Tori said.

"Tori it could be a trap." Andre said.

"Truth or Dare." Pennywise said.

"Dare." Tori said.

"I dare you to die!" Pennywise said biting Tori's neck.

"Tori!" Andre said.

"Holy shit." Dice said.

"Get in. I found a car." Cat said.

"Drive. Drive. Drive." Andre said.

"Tori's gone. Why." Andre said.

"First he got Sam, then Jade, Trina, Sinjin, Beck, Nona, and now Tori." Robbie said.

"Who's next?" Dice said.

"You are." Pennywise said.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Dice said.

"I hid in the trunk. Time to die." Pennywise said as he kills Dice.

"Dice! NO!" Cat yelled.

"Will you leave us alone!" Robbie yelled.

"Man someone's grumpy. Time for you to die too." Pennywise said.

"No, no. Stay away from..." Robbie said but as he is chopped by Pennywise.

"ROBBIE?!" Cat yelled as she and Andre jump out of the car.

Chapter 7

"Shit he killed Robbie." Cat said.

"Now it's just us." Andre said.

"What are we going to do?" Cat said.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this." Andre said.

"The weirdest question is how does he keep finding us?" Cat said.

"Don't know, but we need to stop him before he kills us." Andre said.

"You think you can stop me?" Pennywise said.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Andre said.

"Yeah. What did we do to you?" Cat said.

"I'm a psycho. That's what we do." Pennywise said.

"Cat run." Andre said.

"No. I don't want to leave you behind." Cat said.

"Just go. Save yourself." Andre said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"AHH!" Andre screams.

"Andre?" Cat said.

"You're next." Pennywise said.

"Leave me alone." Cat said as she runs away.

"You can run but you can't hide." Pennywise said.

"Shit." Cat said.

"Ha you got nowhere else to go." Pennywise said.

"No, no don't kill me. AHH!." Cat said but wakes up.

Chapter 8

"Cat you okay?" Sam said.

"You're all alive?" Cat said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jade said.

"I had the craziest dream." Cat said.

"What did you dream?" Tori said.

"That the creepy clown from IT showed up and killed all of us." Cat said.

"Damn really?" Jade said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"It's okay Cat." Nona said.

"It was just a dream." Sinjin said.

"Yeah dreams are weird." Sam said.

"We can't control them." Andre said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"I think Andre and I are going to go now. Bye everyone. Happy Halloween." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

"See ya guys." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween." Sam said.

"See ya." Dice said.

"Peace out." Sinjin said.

"Later." Trina said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"See ya." Jade said.

Chapter 9

"You ready to go, Sinjin?" Trina said.

"Yeah." Sinjin said.

"Okay see ya guys." Trina said.

"Bye." Sinjin said.

"Later." Jade said.

"Goodbye." Beck said.

"See ya." Dice said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Robbie said.

"Are you sure you're okay Cat?" Nona said.

"Yes Nona, but I think I'm going to wait a few years to start drinking wine again." Cat said.

"I think that's a good idea." Sam said.

"Sam." Nona said.

"She passed out and had a nightmare. I think it's safe for her to not drink wine until she's 21." Sam said.

"I know. I was going to say you're right." Nona said.

"Oh, sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." Nona said.

"Beck and I are going home now. Bye guys. Happy Halloween." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"See ya." Nona said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween." Sam said.

Chapter 10

"Let's get this place cleaned up." Sam said.

"I'll take the trash." Robbie said.

"I'll help." Dice said.

"I'll clean the table." Nona said.

"I'll vacuum." Cat said.

"I'll put up the dishes." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okay I think we got it all cleaned up." Sam said.

"That's good." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Looks great." Dice said.

"I'm going to head back to Elderly Acres now." Nona said.

"Do you have too?" Cat said.

"Yeah. It's getting late." Nona said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Bye guys." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"See ya Nona." Dice said.

"Bye Nona." Robbie said.

"Happy Halloween." Nona said.

"Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween." Sam said.

"Happy Halloween." Dice said.

"Happy Halloween." Robbie said.

Chapter 11

"Cat you sure you doing okay?" Sam said.

"Yes." Cat said.

"Okay just wondering." Sam said.

"Yeah. You know how you get when you get nightmares." Robbie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. It's just you get scared when you get nightmares." Robbie said.

"That was a long time ago. I got Sam to protect me." Cat said.

"Yeah. Anyone wants to kick Cat's ass, they can talk to my buttersock." Sam said.

"You have a sock filled with butter?" Robbie said.

"Yeah. I had it since 2009. Back when I was still doing iCarly." Sam said.

"I remember that. You used it on the Dingo Channel networks because they stole some of your ideas." Dice said.

"Yeah. I still hate those bastards." Sam said.

"Dingo Channel sucks. Cat said.

"Yeah, they make the adults stupid." Robbie said.

"That's what Carly's brother Spencer said.

"Really?" Robbie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I'm heading home now. Bye guys." Dice said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Robbie said.

"Happy Halloween." Dice said.

"Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween." Sam said.

"Happy Halloween." Robbie said.

Chapter 12

"Well I think we should go to bed." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Can I spend the night to be with Cat?" Robbie said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Thanks." Robbie said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Well let's get to bed." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Okay, Cat." Robbie said.

"Goodnight guys. Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Night Cat. Happy Halloween." Sam said.

"Night. Happy Halloween." Robbie said.


End file.
